danganroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Round 3 - Case 1
This case took place over the weekend of June 26, 2015. The motive for this murder was the distribution of "spoilers" that took place in the characters' canons between their assumed and true canon points; Monobear encouraged them to believe that, should the culprit graduate, they would be able to avert the event(s) before they happened. The victim was found in the washing machine of the Laundry Room on Floor 1. The investigation can be found here, and the trial here. Monobear File Victim: Wario Wario Location of body: Laundry Room Estimated time of death: Around 10:30 p.m. Cause of death: Strangulation Investigation Laundry Room * Ligature marks on the victim's neck; they went all the way around, but were too smooth to have come from rope * Multiple abrasions to the victim's scalp from bludgeoning * A scrap of blue fabric that had been torn off in the washing machine door * A cart from the media room * A bedsheet from Wario's room, draped over the cart * Blood on the bottom shelf of the cart * A blood trail leading from the laundry room that joined with that in the sitting area * A piece of supremely wrecked photo paper shoved in the victim's mouth; the washing machine destroyed it enough that nothing on it could be made out, but it was largely red and blue Media Room * Smears of blood on one computer monitor that had been poorly wiped off * That computer's keyboard was missing * A document the victim had been working on shortly before his death * A pile of action and fantasy DVDs; "Walt Monobear Classics" had been left on all night * The drawer of wires and cables had been rummaged through and left ajar Sitting Area * A trail of blood that went between the media room and the laundry room Kitchen * The bloodstained and beaten-up computer keyboard missing from the media room; found in the trash * Wario's grody but still-functional ESH; found in the trash * A scrap of bloodstained blue fabric had been left to burn in the oven Wario's Room * The sheets on Wario's bed were missing * BONUS: Tsukiyama also found Wario's bloodstained hat stashed in the desk drawer Trial The trial started off with an almost immediate display of temper from Dave, who'd been badly affected by his discovery of Wario's document and the knowledge he was the only one who'd treated the man like anyone else. After that, though, discussion proceeded in disorganized but steady fashion. The students figured out the place (the media room) and manner of death (strangulation with one of the wires from the drawer) reasonably quickly, though they got stuck for a while on the order of injury and how the culprit managed to load Wario's corpse onto the cart. They also went astray for a while assuming the photo paper shoved in Wario's mouth had been a picture of Mario rather than what it was; the Spoilers motive given to the killer. The tide turned when Kayneth used his teacher voice to herd the cats. Dave successfully (and unhappily) identified the scraps of blue fabric as pieces of Rufioh's god tier-style pajamas. While Rufioh almost got away with it by producing said pajamas at trial with no obviously torn or burnt pieces, Dave then pointed out that the "arm things" appeared to be missing, and all hope for Rufioh was lost. When Tsukiyama asked directly whether he'd done it, Rufioh confessed. Haruka in particular was upset; Rufioh was the only one who'd ever said that he liked her better than anyone else. The vote was unanimous, with Washington voting on behalf of a distraught Isabelle, who was still clinging to his head. Execution - Circle of Death "A chain clamps around Rufioh's neck, dragging him from the courtroom. When he stops, a Monobear in distinct costume takes him by the arm and starts dragging him along what looks like a very realistic canyon. Suddenly, the ground beneath them starts to tremble, a rock rattling across the ground in front of them. In the distance comes metallic hoofbeats, which are revealed to be a pack of robot horses. The one in the front is being ridden by another monobear wearing a different outfit. The monobear leading Rufioh hoists itself up by Rufioh's wings, launching itself out of the path of the robot horses from Rufioh's horns. Rufioh stumbles and falls to his knees at the pain that shoots through his back, looking behind him with fear clear in his eyes as the stampede bears down on him. "Thankfully there's a discretion shot that shows only blood pooling across the ground as the stampede passes by, and part of one limp, crushed brown wing. The monobear on the cliff face chuckles, as the elevator doors at the back of the courtroom quietly open again." Aftermath Everyone was sad and horrified for a while, but they came back together with a little care from Ulysses and Isabelle at the afterparty. Isabelle also started a memorial to the dead, which Maya expanded on a few days later in the restaurant. Memorable Moments * Washington literally picking up chicks Trivia * The photo Monobear gave Rufioh as a motive was confirmed by Cat OOCly to be of Damara Megido and Horuss Zahhak, dead. Category:Cases Category:Round 3